<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cravings by lrs002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245028">Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002'>lrs002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 days challenge, Abuse, Blood Drinking, Lemon Cakes, Multi, Soulmates, Starvation, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You get a craving for whatever your soulmate is eating at the time.</p><p>Or: Chapter 1:  Lemon Cakes only bring sorrow for Sansa and Obryn and Ellaria didn’t come to King’s Landing for a wedding.</p><p>Chapter 2: Oberyn and Ellaria are vampires. Sansa is human</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lemon Cakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Day 1 of Oberyn, Sansa and Ellaria Week, Week 7 of the 100 Days challenge. Chapter 1 Warnings: Mentions of physical abuse, and  starvation. Chapter 1 and 2 are unrelated; they are two different mini fics. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in the shade of a tall tree in the garden of the palace at King’s landing. Sansa is craving lemon cakes once again for the second time that day. She feels like crying. </p>
<p>She hasn’t touched a lemon cake in years not since she left Winterfell. That was one of the very first things to go ever since her father was named traitor and put to death.</p>
<p>Perhaps her soulmate is eating them unaware that the cakes only bring her sorrow now or wondering what has happened to her because Joffrey is withholding food from her for some offence.  She hopes the cakes are connected to happy memories for her soulmates.</p>
<p>Sansa knows she has two because she has had mix flavors dance across her tongue before. She wonders if she hopes she will one day. </p>
<p>Perhaps it will be soon, as Joffery’s Wedding is in a week or two and most diginaties from all the Kingdom’s have been invited. Or perhaps her Soulmates are of low birth and she will not meet them in this life. </p>
<p>She refuses to think of either option because it just is troublesome. She knows she will never escape, she is two important, she has a claim to Winterfell because she is the last living Stark as her younger brother’s are missing along with Ayra. </p>
<p>Sansa is broken from her thoughts when a guard comes to fetch her saying something about the queen wanting to see her, Sansa goes with him.</p>
<p>---<br/>Oberyn and Ellaria both sigh in relief when they taste bread upon their tongues as they travel to King’s landing. They haven’t tasted anything but each other's meals for quite a while.</p>
<p>They first realized they had another soulmate years when they both began to crave Lemon Cakes and neither of them were eating at the time.</p>
<p>They had kept copious notes ever since. They’d talk about their unknown soulmate together a lot in the night, in broad daylight, cuddled together. Wondering what their soulmate was like.</p>
<p>“What if our soulmate is not her?” Ellaria asks as they travel down a dusty road.</p>
<p>“The Stark Girl?” Oberyn queres </p>
<p>Ellaria nods. </p>
<p>“Then we rescue the girl anyway.” Oberyn says looking forward, “No one will harm her.”<br/>It is an open secret that Joffery harms Sansa Stark everyday. Oberyn and Ellaria have come to King’s Landing not for a wedding but to rescue a maiden and to spill blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blood Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fic Number Two for Prompt: You get a craving for whatever your soulmate is eating at the time.</p><p>Oberyn and Ellaria are vampires. Sansa is human.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for blood drinking and maybe slavery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world has changed, Vampire’s rule the world, and Sansa can’t really complain even though her past is full of horrors because her life right now is pretty good even though it’s not a life she would have chosen for herself.</p><p>She has a steady job, a good paycheck and fantastic sex life all of which are connected because she is a feeder. A job she was sold into. </p><p>A feeder is a person who allows vampires to feed on them.</p><p>In other circles, a feeder is called a blood whore because some people who feed vampires get off on the vampire bite. Sansa doesn’t like that term because she’s only managed to get off from the bites of two vampires, Oberyn and Ellaria, her soulmates.<br/>Most people wonder how she knows their her soulmates but she prefers not to tell them because it’s weird.</p><p>She craves and taste blood when either Oberyn and Ellaria drink. She’s even tasted her own blood the way they tasted it. Sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>